


Hold Everyone

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	Hold Everyone

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000f6k1/)

**Title** : Hold Everyone  
 **Author** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Daisuke/Ken/Takeru  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Theme** : #2 Strong; Jamie's Theme  
 **Rating; Warnings** : PG-13; language

Takeru clenched his fists at his side. “Come on, Angemon! You can do it!”

“Yea Exveemon! Show him who’s boss!” Daisuke yelled beside him, pumping his fist into the air. Their digital monsters grunted in response, their thoughts fully on defeating this strong foe. A Monochromon had been running loose in the forest, disturbing mellow Digimon and destroying the rebuilding efforts. However, a disgruntled Monochromon is not something to be toyed with. He was single-handedly holding off all four of their Digimon.

“Stingmon! Attack from above!” Ken ordered from the other side of Daisuke.

“Angewomon! You too!” Hikari took a few anxious steps closer than retreated back, unable to hold still while her partner fought. Her eyes followed the battle with rapt attention, hoping none of her friends would be injured.

They all gasped when Monochromon threw their Digimon aside with a shake of his huge head, and glare at them. “Volcanic Strike!” A large fireball formed inside the Digimon’s mouth, and was released towards them. The blast impacted the ground directly in front of them, and Takeru went flying. He never hit ground, however, and just kept falling. He looked down and saw that the attack had knocked him clear off the cliff they had been standing on.

“Takeru!” A hand grasped his wrist and he slammed to a halt. He looked up, his hat tilted over one eye, and saw Daisuke gripping his arm fiercely in one of his hands. The other clung to the top of the rock face, fingers white and straining.

“Daisuke!” Takeru gasped.

“Don’t worry!” Daisuke grunted. “I’ve got you.” Takeru wrapped his hand around Daisuke’s wrist and hung on, his arm feeling the strain of his entire weight. He could only imagine what Daisuke felt.

“Daisuke! Takeru!” Ken’s head appeared over the edge of the cliff and he wrapped both hands around Daisuke’s arm. “Daisuke, Angemon was knocked out. Stingmon is trying to keep the Monochromon back, and Angewomon and Exveemon are helping. Just hold on till Stingmon is free. Hang on.” His grip on Daisuke’s arm was white. Hikari appeared beside Ken. She reached down and grasped Daisuke’s arm as well.

“Can we pull them up?” she asked tersely. Ken shook his head.

“I think they’re too heavy for us.”

“We have to try, come on!” Hikari set her jaw. “Daisuke, let go. We’re both holding on.” Daisuke grit his teeth, closed his eyes, and let go. Takeru just barely managed to swallow the shout of panic building when he dropped a few centimeters, but Hikari and Ken strained and held them. “Okay, you were right, we can’t pull them up,” she gasped. Daisuke’s hand clenched around her wrist.

“Daisuke, let go,” Takeru murmured, so that only Daisuke could hear. Daisuke looked down at him as if he had grown two heads.

“You’re insane!” he yelled, breath coming out in short gasps. “I’m not letting go!” Hikari cried out.

“Takeru, don’t do anything stupid! Just hold on!” she called. Takeru could see her arms shake from the strain even as far away as he was. Their grip slipped, and Takeru’s heart leapt into his throat as he fell a bit more.

“Daisuke, just let go!” he called. “They’ll be able to pull you up. Nothing dies in the Digital World, remember? It only gets reconfigured!”

“You’re such an idiot!” Daisuke wailed, his grip on Takeru slipping. “If you die here you die! Dead! No coming back!”

“Takeru, don’t!” Ken yelled. He glanced back to where their Digimon were still fighting. “Stingmon! _Please_!”

“Nnggaaah!” Daisuke agreed.

“Daisuke, I’m letting go!” Takeru warned.

“No!” Hikari screamed. Takeru let his hand slip free of Daisuke’s grip, and fell…

…a few more centimeters into Angemon’s arms. Takeru blinked in surprise, and looked back up to see Daisuke grinning wildly. Without Takeru’s extra weight, Hikari and Ken pulled Daisuke to safety. Angemon brought Takeru to solid ground and placed him beside Daisuke. The brunette was on his back, breathing hard. His eyes were closed, and a thin sheen of sweat shone on his forehead.

Takeru collapsed almost on top of Daisuke, half on the boy and half on the ground. Daisuke put one arm around Takeru weakly. “If you ever do something stupid like that again…” Daisuke warned.

“You’ll what?” Takeru asked.

“I’ll kill you, that’s what I’ll do,” Daisuke warned. “I was strong enough to hold you. You just had to sit there patiently. Nothing to it.” He growled low in his throat. Takeru pressed his face to Daisuke’s chest as Hikari and Ken joined them. The Monochromon had retreated into the forest, and their Digimon stood around them. “I’m strong enough to hold everyone,” Daisuke said quietly. Takeru lifted his head and saw Daisuke’s eyes slide shut, his chest rising and falling in an even, soothing motion. He was asleep.  


Comments are addicting.


End file.
